The project's long-term goal is to reduce adolescent smoking through development of interactive multimedia, an intervention that holds promise for being effective with those students considered "hard to reach" by traditional classroom methods and who comprise a large percentage of adolescent smokers. The specific aims of the Phase I project are: To develop a prototype of an interactive multimedia module on tobacco prevention; To evaluate the usefulness and effectiveness of the prototype, particularly its ability to reach "high risk" students, based on feedback from middle and high school educators and students; and to examine the feasibility of expanding the prototype for Phase II development. The prototype will consist of a hypermedia stack on high-priority topic(s), identified through a review of effective tobacco prevention curricula. It will be evaluated in three middle and/or high school classrooms through observations of teacher presentations and focus groups with students. The product is technologically innovative because it uses a new, computer- based learning strategy to extend the effectiveness of proven curricula. It is commercially applicable because schools are rapidly expanding their hardware capacity to use interactive multimedia, but a variety of software in health education is not yet in place.